Combined Arms
by robloxian2456
Summary: This is my first fanfic it might be 20 or less chapters but i am going to cramp as much stuff as possible. (MihoxOC) *I am going to write new chapters after I fix all the mistakes I made*
**Author's Note: This is an extra thing, that I am going to do every chapter I post(look in the summary) But I am experimenting with first and third person combined but I am also going to add some more things to the chapters that are already up or I might do another story so I am doing first person for my own character(Isaac Wilison) and third person for the other characters if anyone is confused on what's going on and also I am using third person to tell most of the story and how the characters interact with my character , I am incredibly sorry if anyone is trying to match the dots, but I am not going chronological order in some chapters**

* * *

"Ooarai Girls Academy won the chance to save their school from shutting down but that didn't help us because got shut down because tankery was getting popular in the states and now my school is gone so I've heard from my CO that our school is being coed with Ooarai which is idiotic because most of guys really dig into girls"-Isaac Wilson

"All right boys let's mount up and get ready to move to a new school" stated a unknown figure

"Thanks for the heads up -it-all" replied an 18 year old boy with grayish-green eyes and black hair

"Get the tanks and equipment loaded" said a 19 year old boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair

 **Meanwhile at Ooarai**

"What are they calling me up here" said Miho

She opened the door to the student council room met with the members from the Ooarai student council and three figures and Jake from Eagle Squadron they look like they're busy then, the student council president namely Anzu noticed Miho then called her in to the conversion

"Miho there you are" the vice president of Ooarai's student council then she introduced Miho to the three figures "This is Captain Alex Mack, Colonel Vassili Makarov, and last is Colonel Jackson Smart"

The three officers introduced themselves to Miho so after introduction Anzu said "Miho these wonderful people said that their school are shutting after our win at the nationals last year"

Miho eyes widened to the statement and replied "Really, so that means-" cut off by Colonel Makarov "Your school is being coed with our school, and our school is a combined arms school and a multicultural school even though our school is already coed but I hope it won't mind."

"It's fine Colonel" said the Ooarai's sub-commander

 **Meanwhile on the flight to Ooarai**

"Alright guys we are on our flight into our new home" I said

"Shut up Isaac" said a Russian with a southern accent because he lived in the American south

"Ok, fine Lebinov" I replied

 **At Ooarai**

Miho is in the cafeteria and was thinking about the new students that are coming then her friends coming to sit down with her, her friends Saori and Hana with their respective boyfriends Jake and Tex

"Hey there, Miho what's buggin' yah" said Tex breaking the silence

"Nothing, Tex" Miho replied

 **At the Ooarai Tankery sheds**

The commanders and teammates of the Ooarai Tankery team with Eagle squadron and has a meeting then three figures appeared, whispers exchanged between the teammates that didn't know who it was

"Ok, I think you guys want to about the people that are here and the new that Ooarai is being imbedded with another school called Deathwatch academy" stated Momo

While Momo was done explaining the team saw three planes coming in with five fighters with it

 **On the Transport plane**

"All right people get ready to unload" said Eddy aka _Papa Bear_

"Thanks for the ride _Papa Bear_ " I replied while the plane landed

" _Spectre actual_ I going to be staying with you guys" replied _Papa Bear_

 **At the Sheds**

"Alright I will get _Spectre actual_ " said colonel Smart

The girls were confused about who were this _Spectre actual_ is. But Eagle Squadron knew who _Spectre actual_ is.

I am Isaac Wilson, 18 years old, has a go military life with the academy. Then I got a radio call from the Colonel. " _Spectre actual_ , this is _Hotel Bravo_ can you come here with two of your soldiers, Alright _Hotel Bravo_ moving out to your pos."

"Bannon, Parker on me now" I ordered

"Yes sir" Bannon and Parker replied moving towards the tank sheds

"Anderson overview the unloading" I ordered Anderson

"Yes sir, alright people let's get most of our stuff unloaded" Anderson ordered

When I arrived with my men I stopped and saluted the three commanding officers and said "First Lieutenant Isaac Wilson reporting for duty sir!"

The Girls were astonished about seeing different genders and different nationalities in one school. And how disciplined they are, they were greeted will ease until they reach Isaac.

"This is Lieutenant Wilson of the US Sixth Infantry Battalion, with two tanks(completely made up)" Captain Mack said "And his call-sign is _Spectre_ _Actual_ and he will be leading the Infantry side of things"

"I will do my best Captain" I replied and saluted

The Girls had their eyes widened by this sudden change of event to Tankery but they still asked something about Isaac and they asked him this question "What's that arm band or that symbol on your uniform?"

"Oh, This?" I replied and they all nodded "This, girls is the symbol of death hence the name 'Deathwatch Academy' and also it's how my soldiers and I operate under"

After the girls done asking their question, they heard roaring tanks and boots hitting the ground they looked around and spotted where the sound was coming from and saw two tanks and a bunch of people jogging their way towards they're NCO. A soldier came up to Isaac and said "Unloading complete, sir" The soldier saluted and Isaac replied "Good work Sergeant and follow Captain Mack to the sheds and follow him for debriefing" And the Sergeant saluted and said "Sir, yes sir" and walked towards with the captain and follow with the company.

Everyone was just surprised that a 18 year old boy can move up the ranks of the army the only thing that they don't know, Jake knew Isaac's story but he walked towards Isaac and said "Hey, _Spectre Actual_ how's it goin'?" I replied "I dunno man, it's been fine, most of time, sometimes I get shot at, but it is very good to see you again _Eagle 2_ "

The girls questioned Jake especially his girlfriend Hana "Jake, do you know him?" and Jake replied "Kinda, I've heard of him of not really met him until after back with Retribution terrorist group"

After all the introductions are done they showed Isaac the way to the school and residential area, and they met up with everyone else even with _Ghost Squadron_ and it was during school time so we got everything we need and move to a different residential area then the girls tankery team.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Isaac got up and did all the morning stuff to do, so he got wore what uniform was given to him by _Eagle Squadron_. So when he was walking he heard voices behind him so then he stopped and turned around and it was Tex, Jake, Hana, Saori, Mako and Miho.(Side note:I will use some third person in some sentences)So he greeted them " Morning, guys how are you feeling today?" they all replied "Morning" but Miho replied hesitantly "Morning, I am doing good" because she was shy and Isaac knew that she was shy and shut up about it.

But something caught his attention that maybe that Miho 'likes' him, but he was it just he noticed, when they came up on the school they saw the commander for the French B1 bis. tank taking attendance, so she said Isaac "Make sure you keep your boys in check" I replied "Ok, that's fine by me"

The Captain was kindly to give me my class and the schedule and I am in the same class as Jake, but two periods in they called for an assembly for some reason. Then we the assembly was about to start with the entire school was at the assembly "go figure" I thought. They talked about the changes towards the school "Or to Tankery" I thought, then Colonel Makarov called out in Russian "Deathwatch come forward" all the students that are from Deathwatch Academy come forward then the Colonel saw me come up slowly then he said in Russian "Comrade-Lieutenant please introduce yourself" I replied in Russian to him "Why?!" the students in the assembly except for Deathwatch, that laughed then the Colonel introduce for me he said "This is Lieutenant Wilson of Deathwatch Academy and over there is Staff Sergeant Lebinov, Wilson's second-in-command" The Colonel introduced us then we saluted with synchronization. A few minutes later when Deathwatch got back to their seats with the classes that their were assigned to, then they show how combined arms work so they showed a clip of the combined arms finals between Deathwatch Academy vs MC Perry and how different it was also they saw a clip up close like a P.O.V helmet cam and saw how infantry is slaughtered by tanks, planes, and other infantry, and they also saw me execute a infantry on from the other team and heard the voice in the clip which was Lebinov saying 'What are you doing!' I replied in the same clip 'We have no use of him here, because we won anyway'

* * *

 **Ooarai Training Course**

When the Ooarai tankery team with _Eagle_ _Squadron_ arrive at the tank sheds and see Deathwatch soldiers training with putting their skills to do the work that is needed then Miho came up to Isaac and said "The first combined arms tournament, what is the requirement for knowing which school your going against?" Isaac replied "There is no requirement for picking it's a random pick if they pick a school going up again the other school they might do a little thing that we do in combined arms" Miho was confused about that statement "What thing?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Thanks to InfantryGrunt94 for giving me permission to use his OCs


End file.
